gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sneak n' Love
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sneak n' Love page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZS (Talk) 22:45, January 15, 2010 Population Hi. Just wondering where you got the population figures from? We need to make sure we aren't guessing or making things up (without some evidence behind it). Thanks - Gboyers talk 00:12, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Calm down - no need to get angry. Your edit is still in the history of the page. I just don't think that the first thing people need to know about the different boroughs (in their one-line description) is their population number. That is more detail that should go on each borough's individual page (eg Dukes). Can you explain how you found or calculated those numbers? Unless they are somewhere obvious, we'd need some evidence or explanation to back them up. Gboyers talk 00:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, could you find it again? We can't just put random guesses on this wiki, otherwise people will think it's true. Don't forget that the other site might have made it up themselves! I still don't think they should go on the main Liberty City (HD Universe) page - just put them on the individual borough pages. You could also make a Population page that shows all the figures for all GTA games (even if you can't fill in all the numbers just yet). Gboyers talk 01:12, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :I've just seen you mention that you used NYC population data. That's probably the best guess we're going to get. So on each page (eg Algonquin) you can say "Based on the population of Manhattan in 2008, the population of Algonquin is expected to be ____". That okay? The heights of the buildings is probably fine to take from real-life too, so long as you mention that. Gboyers talk 01:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Britain is quite interesting, but can be a pain sometimes (just like living anywhere else). Instead of putting the population figures at Liberty City (HD Universe), go to Algonquin, Broker, Dukes, Bohan and Alderney. On those pages, instead of just saying "The population is 8000", add this: "Based on the population of in 2008, the population of is estimated to be 8000". That make sense? That way it lets us show those figures, whilst not pretending that they are completely accurate. Gboyers talk 01:44, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it is 3am here. To create a page, just click a red link (like Population), or go to . Gboyers talk 03:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't Spam I see your text in GB's talk page. It says: HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT IT WAS AN INTRESTING FACT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!! Please don't spam next time. That leads to a week ban. |0ComeKillLah, Meh|Talk to me!| 04:25, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's okay, this user was upset as I'd removed his edits. That's not spam, that's getting angry. But everything's fine now. Gboyers talk 04:50, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Please leave messages on my Talk page rather than on the board. As you can see in or the , the BAWSAQ HQ Building article was unnecessary as the information could all be put into the BAWSAQ article. There isn't enough separate, useful information that means it would need its own separate article. If you disagree, put all the information on the BAWSAQ page, and if it would be better as a separate article, then we can move it out. We have to think of the usefulness of a page (would people really search for that?) and how easy it is going to be to maintain the page in the future (lots of duplicate articles makes that difficult). Gboyers talk 19:29, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Stop getting angry, I won't warn you again. As I said above, you can see all deletions and their reasons in the . You can see all edits to a page by clicking "History" at the top. I assume you forgot that it moved to Tallest Buildings in GTA IV. Gboyers talk 20:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Again, please leave messages on my Talk page. See for information on how to make tables work. Just carefully copy the code that I wrote, from one |- to the next |-, and only change the bits that need to change. Use the preview button before saving. Gboyers talk 20:16, January 18, 2010 (UTC)